A Goode Recovery: An After Gaea Story
by Divergent Half-Blood
Summary: The seven have defeated Gaea. The gods are making them go to Goode, along with Thalia and Nico. Grover will check on them from time to time. How will this come out? Some Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and Leo with a clear sighted mortal. Thalico friendship.
1. Prologue

Percy's POV  
I walked into the Big House and found Chiron waiting for rest of the seven were there, along with Nico and Thailia.

"Finally Percy, what took you so long?" Asked Jason. "I was cleaning my cabin." "Gasp, kelp-head cleaned his cabin! The world is ending." Thalia said in in fake shock. I did the mature thing and stuck out my tongue at her. She did it back.

"We didn't come here to discuss Percy's life, did we?" Chiron said. I sat down at the Ping-pong table.

"Since you defeated Gaea and and the world is safe, the gods wanted you to go to school." Chiron stated.

Everybody had different reactions. Annabeth seemed happy, but a little disappointed, since we had dyslexia. Hazel seemed to be excited, but the fear was clear in her eyes. Frank seemed to be fine with it. Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Nico, and me were not so happy about it.

"WHAT?!" Thalia shrieked. "Artemis wanted you to search for more potential hunters. She has allowed you to go. Jason and Frank are to search for more Roman demigods. The gods hope Hazel could possibly learn more about modern life and blend in. The rest of you are to search for Greek demigods and try to live a normal life.

"But what about monsters?" Annabeth asked. "The gods have put borders around the school, which will be Goode High, Percy's school. Everybody is in the 11th grade, and we arranged it so all of your classes will be with at least one other person you know. They also gave you an apartment in the Empire State Building, on the 300th floor. It has at training room made by Ares and Hades, a library, courtesy of Athena, an Indoor Swimming Pool, Poseidon's treat, a garden and kitchen, from Demeter, a garage with a car for each of you, from Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus, and an outside level, from all the others. Every month you will have to fight a challenge on Olympus." Chiron told us.

"When do we leave?" I asked. "In a week, before the school year starts. Any more questions?" "Yeah, why do I have to go?" Nico questioned. "Hades thinks you need to get out more, and Pespherone persuaded Hades." "Of course she did." Nico muttered. "Go and start packing. You have the rest of this week off." We all left to go "pack." I went to Cabin 3 and IM'ed my mom to inform her. She told me to visit her if I could.

I sat on my bed and wondered what would happen. Would I get bullied? Be popular? I would rather just have a group with my friends, a few mortals if we found any kind ones, be in the swim team. That sounded perfect.

I was so busy day-dreaming, I didn't notice Annabeth walking into my room. "Are you thinking, Seaweed Brain?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah I am." "Since when do you think?" "Hey! I can be a normal person!" "Whatever. So, you exited for school?" "I guess. Im just worried if anything happens, that could kick us out." "Don't worry, Paul will help us. And monsters can't break in." She sat down on my bed. "I hope your right. I'm guessing you can't wait to start school?" I said. "Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to words floating around me. Stupid dyslexia." We laughed. At least we could read Greek with ease. "I'm going to go pack. I would tell you to not wait until the last minute to pack, but you won't listen to me. Later, Seaweed Brain." She pecked me on the lips and left. I laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Sorry I forgot to do this on the first one. I was in a rush, I did it on my iPad at school. Anyways, please review and take my poll. That would be awesome! Tell me how to make this better, will ya? Thanks. And if I mess up on a word, I am using a keyboard cover my keyboarding/Computer Literacy gave to me, so I can't see the keys, and I'm typing at lighting speed. Sorry bout that.**

**Me: PERSEUS JACKSON COME DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW!**

**Percy: But I don't wanna do it.**

**Me: Annabeth will kick your ****_podex_**** if you don't...**

**Annabeth: Yeah, do the disclaimer, Seaweed Brain. **

**Percy: Divergent Half-Blood is not Rick Riodan and does not own PJO or HoO. She is just another crazy fangirl. You happy?**

**Me: Yup. Thanks best male character besides Nico.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I carry my bags to the hill and look at Camp Half Blood. I couldn't wait to go to Goode, but I would miss this place. If I don't have too much homework, I might visit on the weekends. Argus put out bags in and we climbed into the bus. I leaned onto Percy's shoulder and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThis linebreak wants Percabeth and blue cookiesxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy shook me awake and we went into the empire state building. I walked up to the front desk. "300th floor, please." I asked the lady at the front desk. "I don't know what your talking about." She responded. "I dont think you want to dissapoint the seven Saviors of Olympus, the lieutenant of Artemis' hunt, and a son of Hades. Please give us our key." Piper spoke/charm-spoke. "Ah, your the new demigods. I'll remember your faces. Sorry for the confusion. And no charmspeak is needed, daughter of Aphrodite." She tossed Piper the key. We got into an empty elevator. The music was HORRIBLE. "We should have asked for better elevator music." Jason stated. "I'll ask Apollo if I see him, we seem to be on good terms." Percy said. We rode in silence (ignoring the horrible music as best as possible) for the rest of the ride.

The second I stepped into our Condo, my jaw opened up as wide as it could. The entry was white, and a staircase up. Next to the staircase was a glass elevator. We walked further in, and the living room came into play. The architecture was amazing. There was a plasma tv, 5 leather couches, all in back. The couches could turn into massage chairs. The rug was a collage of colors: red, blue, gray (grey?), silver, black, purple, gold, and green. The marble floor was still white, put it had various tones of white."_Dios mio. _My gods. This is awesome." Leo gaped at the sight.

There were a few stairs that led down into a gameroon, that had a machine that turned into whatever gaming console you wanted, a few computers (that don't attract monsters), air hockey, a bar (with non-alcoholic drinks), and a pool table. A door in there led into a room that could set up every game possible, from baseball to bowling. It had every single sport possible. We went back up and took straight ahead was a bathroom. It had a Japanese toilet that talks and a huge sink with never-ending paper towls and a hand-dryer.

If you went straight from the living room, not left or right, you end up in a kitchen. We had the same plates and cups that we had at camp, but instead of plastic, they were glass, but they wouldn't break. Our table had 15 spots, probably for any demigod guests that come join us. There were two ways you could go from the kitchen, not counting the living room. To the right was the porch, or more like an outside room. To the left was the indoor swimming pool. The pool was 1/4 a mile long, and 20 feet deep. Percy squealed a squeal like Aphrodite's, but he would refuse it if I mentioned it.

The "porch" was a huge platform outside. We had a garden about half the size of the one in camp. There were chairs so we could relax outside, or even sun-bathe. There was a small pool, about the size of one at a normal house, and the view was amazing. I decided this was the place where I could sketch my Olympus blue prints in peace. Thalia seemed reluctant to get near the edge, but she liked it. There was a course Jason could fly through, and he tried it out while we checked out the rest. There was a smoothie bar and a dance floor, with a karaoke stage. There were little tables with chairs and umbrellas, too. A little fountain stood in the middle, and it had tons of drachmas in it. The only other thing was some temples for all the gods, minor included. They were small, like only three people could fit. The Athena temple had amazing Architecture. The small pillars were gray, the there was an owl on top. Inside was a place to kneel, to pray, and a place where I could place offerings. We went inside to check out the rest.

We went towards the glass elevator in the front and I looked at the choices. There were four levels. This was the first one. Underneath the Building there was a garage. The second level was our bedrooms. The third level had the training arena, the library, and a small cinema for 20 people. We started with the garage. It was completely white, with cool lights all over the place, with an elevator that took the cars into the parking lot. There was a radio and a small tv. It had nine cars. They seemed normal, but I guess they must have had some cool updates. Mine was a silver Mustang with leather seats. Percy's car was a blue convertible Ferrari. Jason's car was a white Nissan. Piper had a purple Porsche. Leo had a black with red flames Toyota truck. Frank had a red Corvette. Hazel got a golden Honda, which she was awe struck by. Nico had a black SUV (Ford). Thalia got a silver Mercedes. We were all content with out cars. There were also nine bikes, the colors of our cars. There were also nine motorcycles, with the colors of our cars, of course. There was a glass door and a small workshop for Leo on the other side. We headed to the third floor.

There were three doors and the elevators on that floor. In the arena, there were tons of weapons, dummies, a screen that instructs fighting methods, a sparring floor, and every possible training thing you can think of. From ninja training to Roman style, this place had it all. The library had a window that let light in, and billions of books. It had some couches and tables to read on. By typing the name of a book on a little computer, the book would appear on a table. It could also recommend books for anything. They were in all the languages that exist. I LOVED this place. We moved onto the cinema. It had couches and movie chairs, an endless supply of popcorn, and tons of soda. On a small laptop next to the huge screen, you could select any movie that has ever existed. The oldest movies to the ones in theaters. I couldn't wait to watch some documentary films, and criticize Disney's version of Hercules. It was great.

We went to our rooms last. The hall was long, and it had a eleven guest rooms. One side was girls, the other was boys. My room was infront of Percy's. My door was gray and had owls on it. My name was in Greek. I entered it. It was HUGE. I had a king bed that was grey and had owls on it. I had an Aphrodite closet, but she promised to only give us clothes we liked. I had a bookshelf with some books, and a tv the size of my bed. I had a wall that really just a window. The view was nice, but I could change it to whatever I wanted. I made it a beach. The bathroom was the average bathroom, just a bit bigger. I also had a study. There was also an iPhone charging on my study. The case was a little owl. I placed Daedalus' laptop on my study and checked out my phone. I had everybody else in my contacts, on speed dial. I changed my wallpaper to a picture of everybody at camp, and put it in my pocket. I thanked the gods and turned my tv on to watch Discovery Channel.

**Percy's POV**

I looked at my door. It was different shades of blue with waves, my name in Greek, on top of a wave. Inside, there was a king water bed that could be changed into a normal bed, a huge tv I knew I wouldn't be using too much, and an Aphrodite closet, but there was a note saying she would only give us clothes we liked. There was a huge window (or wall) that could be changed to whatever we want. I made it into Atlantis, and it was cool. There was a tiny fountain so I could IM people or play around with water. The bathroom was amazing, with a good shower, toilet, and sink. The mirror wasn't too big or too small. There was a small green desk with an iPhone on it. The case was a horse rising out of the sea. It actually looked good. I changed the wallpaper to a picture of me and my friends, and went into the kitchen to eat.

**Leo's POV**

My door had fire designs on it and said Leo in Greek. It was across a guest room. Inside, I changed a window/wall into a fireplace. I had a king bed and a bathroom, and a awesome tv. There was even a candy dispenser and a box of things I could fiddle with when I was bored. I found an iPhone with the case of a grumpy cat meme. "This is so freaking cool!" I said to myself. I changed the wallpaper to a selfie of me that said "Team Leo" on the bottom. I grabbed some candy and started jumping on my bed.

**Jason's POV**

My door was a purple door with lighting, and my name in Greek. It was across Piper's room. I went in and-WOAH. The room was huge. The king bed had white cover. The bathroom was nothing special, just a shower and other bahtroom-y stuff. I saw a wall that was actually a window, and the view could be changed. I kept it normal, the view was amazing. I had a tv, on which I would totally play some video games on, and a human-size statue of Jupiter, which I just wanted to shove up Octavian's _podex_, but didn's do anything to it because I was scared of what my father would do. I saw a phone with a case of 1D, so I checked it out._ Hmmmmm, not their best pic, but it will do_, I thought. I changed the wallpaper to a picture of Piper and me, and played Flappy Bird for the rest of the day.

**Third Person**

Everybody pretty much had the same thing. Piper's door was red with little doves on it, Hazel's door was golden, Frank's door was green, Nico had a black door, and Thalia had a regular white door. Everybody else had phone cases with a picture of their favorite thing. They all spent the day getting ready, except for Percy, who spent the day eating and swimming.

**AN: Sorry for boring chapter. I had to introduce the house. Next chapter starts Monday morning. Review! ;P**


	3. School's in

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Annabeth: ME! ME! PICK ME!**

**Me: Besides her.**

**Nico: Why don't you say it?**

**Me: It won't help my low self-esteem... **_*trips_ over low self-esteem*

**Nico: HAHAHAHA! I'll do it. This crazy person don't own PJO or HoO, she is just a crazy person who trips over herself. LOL NOOB!**

**Me: Nico your not a gamer you can't use that. LOL NOOB.**

**Thalia: BURNED!**

**Nico: ON WITH THE STORY! THIS DISCLAIMER IS TOO LONG!**

**Piper's POV**

_RIIIIIIING! RIIIIING! _I woke up to that beautiful (note the sarcasm) sound of an alarm clock. I got up and looked into the hall. "How do you turn this off?" Jason asked. Everybody except Percy and Leo were up. "Maybe everybody needs to be up." Annabeth noted. "I'll wake up Leo." I said. "I'll get Percy." Annabeth said. I walked into Leo's room. "WAKE UP, REPAIR BOY!" I yelled. Nothing. I walked over to the bed. "VALDEZ GET UP! THER'S A HOT GIRL ASKING FOR YOU!" I screamed into his ear. "Wha? Hot girl? Echo?" Leo got up immediately. The loud alarm clock stopped. " Get changed Leo. School starts today." I walked out and went to my closet. I looked inside. Two outfits. A pair of black skinny jeans, a pink tank top, and a red hoodie, or blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a red hoodie. I took the second outfit and some black boots, and went to take a shower.

* * *

I got into Jason's car. Leo and Nico were in the back. Jason turned the key and started driving. We decided that by bringing less cars, we would get the parking spaces together. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were in Thalia's car. Frank and Hazel were riding in Hazel's Honda. When we got to school, we walked in. There was half an hour before class started. We all went into the office to get our schedule's for the year. After 10 minutes of waiting, we got it. Our lockers were all together. We compared our schedules. Mine looked like:

_Piper Mclean's Schedule_

_Homeroom... _

_1st Hour: Science... _

_2nd Hour: Art... _

_ Lunch...Cafeteria_

_3rd Hour: Algebra II... _

_4th Hour: Gym... _

_5th Hour: Greek... _

_6th Hour: English... _

**_Have A Goode Day!_**

We all had the same homeroom, I had science with Jason, art with Hazel, we all had lunch at the same time, Annabeth for Algebra II, and everybody for Gym, Greek, and English. We put the things we wouldn't need in our lockers and left for Homeroom.

Girls were staring at Jason, Percy, Frank, and Nico. I pulled Jason closer, and the other girls did the same to their boyfriends. Nico walked by and either didn't notice the girls, or ignored them. It seemed like the first one. Leo was winking at them. Some jocks came toward us. We hurried and went into homeroom.

We all sat down at a table together. "I going to meet some cute chicks." Leo said, and left. "That's just sad." Nico looked at Leo trying to flirt with some popular girls. "Do you guys plan on joining any after school clubs?" Annabeth asked. "I want to do swim team." Percy said. "Of course you do, Perce. I might try basket ball." Jason stated. "If there's some sort of club that teaches how to use computers, I'll do it. Along with Frank." Hazel shyly said. "I might try drama." I wanted to try acting, my dad is one after all. "Cool. I'm going to try joining a book club" You can guess who said that. "Clubs, pfft, who needs those. I'm going home of the rest of us to practice. I don't want to lose my skill by the time I get to Artemis. "

"Hello, I'm your homeroom teacher, . You may work on homework, talk quietly to others, or do anything that is not against the rules and that is quiet. Do not disturb you fellow peers. If you need help on work come ask me. Welcome to your homeroom." sat down and got on his computer. "Wow, we sure are _lucky _to have him." Percy joked. We kept talking until the bell rang. "See you later, guys." "Bye."

I walked with Jason to science. We sat down in the back. came in. "Hello class, I am . Follow the rules, complete your classwork, don't fool around, and we'll be good." Science was cool. was funny. He seemed like a cool teacher, but definitely not one you want to anger. "Bye, Sparky." "See ya, Pipes." I walked to art and sat down with Hazel.

"How's you first day?" I asked Hazel. "It's cool, but these girls dressed in an odd way keep making fun of me." Hazel explained. "Oh, don't listen to them. Their popular. Crazy, huh? Just don't let them get to you and you'll be fine." "Thanks Piper." Before I could respond, came in.

"Class, I am . This is art. Today, I want to see how well you can draw. Grab a paper and pencil and draw a picture that represents you. Once you finish, turn it into the basket and you can do anything for the rest of the hour." I took a paper and drew an image of camp, without the demigod stuff. I turned it in and talked to Hazel the rest of the period.

"Come on, Hazel. We have lunch next." "Coming." As we walked to the cafeteria, a group of kids I recognized as the "popular group" came up to us. "Piper, why are you hanging with this loser. You deserve to be with us, like, so much more." Said the leader. She looked at Hazel with disgust. "Why are you here? I thought you should be fucki*g a boy somewhere, slutty bitch." I snapped back. "So your not even cool. Guess we shouldn't judge a girl by her looks." They stormed away. "Ugh, I hate them." I told Hazel. "I know, but weren't those comments a little too mean?" Hazel asked. "No, its what most mortals use now. They weren't even that bad. There's worse. You'll hear that stuff on a daily basis. People have been getting worse over the years." I explained. Hazel had a terrified face. "That's horrible!" Hazel exclaimed. "Sadly, we can't really do anything about it." I told her.

We ate lunch together. We told everybody what happened with the popular people. They all got a similar problem. The leader (Kylie) was hitting on Percy, making fun of Annabeth. Jason and Nico were getting assaulted by jocks. They were hitting on Thalia. Leo was the only one ignored. "Their just mortals, we can't let ourselves get over dramatic with this." Annabeth finally said.

was the best math teacher ever. She was funny, easy going, and she can actually explain things in a way I understand. I asked Annabeth for help on some questions, and if I didn't understand it, would make me visualize something so I could remember it. It was awesome. I like this math class.

Gym was cool. It was mixed, boys and girls. The boys played dodge ball and we played volleyball. It was the four of us against the popular girls. We totally embarrassed them. The boys had it the same way.

Greek was easy. We all surprised the teacher by speaking it more fluent than her, so I knew what class would be the easiest now. We spent the entire time speaking Greek.

English was cool. , Paul, was Percy's step dad. He gave us Greek copies of a book we were supposed to read. He knew we were demigods, so he knew why we were so fidgety. English wouldn't be too bad either.

I signed up for drama club with Hazel. I want to show her all the cool new things she missed out on while she was in the underworld. Percy became swim team captain, Annabeth is the leader of a book club, Jason is the best player on the basket ball team, along with Nico and Frank. Leo is also in drama. The only one who didn't sign up for anything was Thalia. She went straight home. Nico can shadow travel two of us back, so there are no worries.

I knew I would probably like this school year, and not get kicked out.

* * *

**Schedules:**

_Piper Mclean's Schedule_

_Homeroom... _

_1st Hour: Science... _

_2nd Hour: Art... _

_ Lunch...Cafeteria_

_3rd Hour: Algebra II... _

_4th Hour: Gym... _

_5th Hour: Greek... _

_6th Hour: English... _

**_Have A Goode Day!_**

_Jason Grace's Schedule_

_Homeroom... _

_1st Hour: Science... _

_2nd Hour:Geometry Honors... _

_ Lunch...Cafeteria_

_3rd Hour:Band... _

_4th Hour: Gym... _

_5th Hour: Greek... _

_6th Hour: English... _

**_Have A Goode Day!_**

_Thalia Grace's Schedule_

_Homeroom... _

_1st Hour: Algebra I... _

_2nd Hour: Science... _

_ Lunch...Cafeteria_

_3rd Hour:Band... _

_4th Hour: Gym... _

_5th Hour: Greek... _

_6th Hour: English... _

**_Have A Goode Day!_**

_Leo Valdez's Schedule_

_Homeroom... _

_1st Hour:Algebra I... _

_2nd Hour: Choir... _

_ Lunch...Cafeteria_

_3rd Hour: Science... _

_4th Hour: Gym... _

_5th Hour: Greek... _

_6th Hour: English... _

**_Have A Goode Day!_**

_Percy Jackson's Schedule_

_Homeroom... _

_1st Hour: Marine Biology... _

_2nd Hour:Geometry Honors... _

_Lunch...Cafeteria_

_3rd Hour: Science... _

_4th Hour: Gym... _

_5th Hour: Greek... _

_6th Hour: English... _

**_Have A Goode Day!_**

_Annabeth Chase's Schedule_

_Homeroom... _

_1st Hour: Architectural Design... _

_2nd Hour: Science... _

_ Lunch...Cafeteria_

_3rd Hour: Algebra II... _

_4th Hour: Gym... _

_5th Hour: Greek... _

_6th Hour: English... _

**_Have A Goode Day!_**

_Frank Zhang's Schedule_

_Homeroom... _

_1st Hour: Architectural Design... _

_2nd Hour: Science... _

_Lunch...Cafeteria_

_3rd Hour:Geometry Honors... _

_4th Hour: Gym... _

_5th Hour: Greek... _

_6th Hour: English... _

**_Have A Goode Day!_**

_Hazel Levesque's Schedule_

_Homeroom... _

_1st Hour: Marine Biology... _

_2nd Hour: Art... _

_ Lunch...Cafeteria_

_3rd Hour:Geometry Honors... _

_4th Hour: Gym... _

_5th Hour: Greek... _

_6th Hour: English... _

**_Have A Goode Day!_**

_Nico di'Angelo's Schedule_

_Homeroom... _

_1st Hour: Marine Biology... _

_2nd Hour: Choir... _

_ Lunch...Cafeteria_

_3rd Hour:Geometry Honors... _

_4th Hour: Gym... _

_5th Hour: Greek... _

_6th Hour: English... _

**_Have A Goode Day!_**

**AN: Took FOREVER to get schedules done correctly, so enjoy. Used Piper cause she cool. Still coming up with a name for Leo's gf. Peace out.**


End file.
